


Upstairs

by eeLymA



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Eddie and Richie are in their mid twenties, Flashbacks, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nothing Hurts, Richie's Shameless flirting, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeLymA/pseuds/eeLymA
Summary: Eddie's got a big fat crush on his loudmouth of a new neighbor, and he hates every second of it.Or does he ?





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie was running late. He had a date with one of his coworkers. A first date. And he couldn't be late on a first date, all the more so with this nice and handsome guy, who had waited for so long to make a move. Eddie was excited.

He had spent too much time choosing his outfit. He wanted to look perfect. But he had to go now.

He stepped out of his apartment, went down the stairs and hurried through the lobby.

As he opened the door, he spotted a cardboard box in the far corner of the room. 'Richie’s shirts' was written on it. Eddie knew whose it was. Well, he didn’t know who this Richie was, exactly. But he was sure this box belonged to his new upstairs neighbor who had been moving in today. There had been so much noise all day long! Furniture moved, boxes dropped, and music. Very loud music. Eddie supposed this was for some kind of moral support, because moving in was a hell to live through. But. Eddie hoped very much that this was a one time thing. Otherwise this was bound to become a huge problem.

Eddie looked at the box. It must have been forgotten. Surely no one noticed it was missing. But it sure wasn’t his responsability. Its owner was going to take it back eventually.

Eddie considered things for a short while. Maybe he could spare two more minutes. Because this was an opportunity to be nice to his new neighbor. It was important to give good first impressions. And it wouldn’t hurt to see what this Richie looked like.

Eddie let go of the door handle, picked up the box, climbed the stairs up to the third floor, knocked on the new neighbor's door and waited. There was loud music still playing. No one answered, so Eddie knocked again. He looked around him. He never came up here. Everything was the same as downstairs. Almost. Not quite. It was a strange dreamlike feeling.

In dreams, everything felt so real sometimes. But there was always a small detail that gave the dream away.

Sometimes, Eddie dreams he's living with his mother again. He's in his old bedroom, sitting on his bed. And he's stuck. He can't move. He can't leave. And then, he sees something. Something that shouldn't be here. Like this picture of him at graduation, with his father hugging him tightly and looking at him with a devoted pride. Or that fluffy pink rug lying at his feet. His mother wouldn't never let him have something that pretty that 'only belongs in a girl's bedroom'. 

And Frank Kaspbrak was dead since Eddie was five.

Those small but impossible details always bring him back to reality.  
When he wakes up, he's a panting mess, standing on his trembling legs, searching for the light swicht on the wall with his hands. When he finds it, he turns the lights on hastily. His eyes are aching, blinded. But he's determined to open them anyway. He raises his arm over his forehead to ease up the pain slightly. When his eyes adjust, relief courses through his body. He's home. He lets the darkness settle again and goes back to sleep immediately.

Sometimes, he also dreams that he is on his own doorstep. He is trying to get in his apartment. His keys won't fit in the lock. So he knocks. And he thumps. And he screams. And he begs. And he cries. But the door always stays closed.

Maybe Eddie was dreaming right now. He was there, knocking on this stupid door that no one was going to open. And it felt like home, except for the apartment's number in front of his eyes, and the box in his hands with a name of a person he didn't know, and the rock music still playing.  
But then the door opened.

A man appeared. Richie, Eddie supposed. The man was tall. His face was framed with dark dishevelled hair that was somewhat curly, his glasses were askew and his deformed grey t-shirt was sporting big stains that Eddie did not want to know where they came from. He definitely wasn't a dream.

But Eddie thought he had the most lovely lips he had ever seen in his life.

“Hello,” the man said, grinning.

“Hi”, Eddie said, noticing that the man’s lips where even prettier when he smiled. “I think this is yours. You’re Richie, right ? I’m…”

“The cutest mover I’ve ever met in my entire life?” interrupted Richie. “And my savior. I would have been wandering around half naked tomorrow if I hadn’t found this. But I guess some people wouldn’t mind admiring this stunning body, would they?” Richie added winking and gesturing towards himself.

Eddie was speechless. He didn’t expect this when he first knocked on Richie’s door.

Richie smiled teasingly, and added :

“Close your mouth, cupcake, and tell me that sweet name of yours while I get this out of the way.”

Eddie hadn’t realised he was gaping until Richie pointed it out. He shook his head, trying to regain a semblance of composure, giving the box to Richie.

“My name is Eddie. I’m your downstairs neighbor. I live just under you.”

“I bet you dream of being under me in other ways, eh Eds?”

Eddie could not believe this crude and flirty man was for real. He had just met him two minutes ago, for fuck’s sake.

“Don’t call me that. And as much as being ‘under you’ might be an altogether tolerable experience, I don’t think it would be worth losing my precious time. I’ve got better things to do.”

Richie eyes widened and his laugh echoed through the hall.

“Yowza, Eds! I think we’re gonna get along just fine. Why don’t you come in for a drink? As a thank you, for bringing me my clothes back.”

“That’s not necessary. I think that I did everyone a favor by bringing your shirts back. Who knows, maybe someone would have lost their sight just from looking at you shirtless.”

“Because I’m blindingly beautiful?”

“Of course”, Eddie said, aiming for sarcarsm but managing only an earnest tone. There was something about Richie that made him attractive, in an unconventional way. “But if you want to thank me, you could always keep the music down in the evenings.”

“I’ll sure do that”.

“I have to go now, I’m late. See you around!”

Eddie went down the stairs. “Hey, Eds ! What’s the rush anyway?” He heard Richie calling after him.

“Got a date. And don’t call me Eds !”

Eddie rushed out of his building. If he walked fast, he still could make it on time.

 

 

The next morning, Eddie was getting his mail peacefully. For now.

“Hey, how’s Eddie Spaghetti doin’ today?”

Eddie lowered his head and sighed. He didn’t have to look. He knew who was greeting him with the stupidest nickname ever.

“Oh my God. Are you always this annoying or is it only for me ?“ Eddie asked, turning around to face Richie. He had lost his horrendous t-shirt. Instead, he was wearing a Led Zeppelin one with a ridiculous hawaian shirt over it. Eddie found it charming, but there was no way he was ever going to admit it.

"Jeez, someone’s cranky this morning. Guess that date didn’t go too well. ”

“Shut up,” Eddie uttered.

“Hit a sore spot, did I? Cheer up, Eds,” Richie said, sliding an arm around Eddies shoulders. “There are plenty of fish in the sea. A cute guy like you wouldn’t be single for too long. Hell, if you want, I could take you on a date.”

“What?”

“A date. With me. You’d be having the time of your life.”  
Eddie scanned Richie's face, looking for a hint of what the other man was thinking. Surely, this was all just a big joke.

“I don’t doubt it,“ Eddie replied sarcastically, "but I don’t date complete strangers.“

"Oh, come on, we’re not strangers, we’re neighbors. And we’ve talked twice now. I promise you, I’ll be a real gentleman. I’ll only ask for a little smooch when I drop you off at your door.”

“Thank you, but I think I’ll pass.” Eddie felt a little awkward with Richie’s arm still weighing on his shoulders. Richie seemed to be the kind of person who didn’t respect personnal space, and who rejoiced infinitely in embarrassing people.

“You sure, Eds? You know, someone has yet to resist these kissable lips” Richie closed his eyes and pouted his mouth as though he was kissing someone, getting nearer and nearer to Eddie’s face.

“You’re disgusting”, Eddie said, unable to tear away his gaze from Richie’s lips.

“Aw, Eds, you won’t always say that”.

And for the first time since meeting Richie, Eddie blushed. Because Richie was right. Eddie was far from finding him disgusting. In fact, Richie was the reason Eddie’s date had been a total disaster. And Eddie hated himself for that.

_“Eddie… Eddie ?”_

_Eddie snapped out of his daydream. He was having this nice date with his coworker in a fancy restaurant. But somehow, his mind was stuck entirely elsewhere, in his home building, one floor above his apartment._

_“Oh, sorry, what were you saying?”_

_“Nothing important. Anyway, are you alright ? You’ve seemed a little out of it since we got here?”_

_“Must be tired,” Eddie lied. “Work has been a real nightmare lately.”_

_That last part was true. But Eddie wasn’t all that tired tonight. He knew too well what kept his attention away from this sweet man sitting in front of him. All evening, his mind drifted away to a tall bespectacled guy with curly dark hair. He thought about the way he laughed, the easy smile he wore, his engaging teasing, the shameless flirting he confidently expressed, his big brown eyes and full lips, his long hands and…_

_No, he couldn’t let himself fantasize about a loud and obnoxious (albeit attractive and endearing) stranger he had only met once in his life._

_From this moment on, he forced himself to focus on his date and have a good time._

_When he went back home later, alone, he knew there wouldn’t be a second date. He hated to admit it, but as nice and handsome this man was, he found him incredibly boring. And he knew who was responsible for that. He, Eddie Kaspbrak, had only himself to blame. Himself and a strange man named Richie._

“Eddie… Eddie ?”

Eddie snapped out his daydream. He was still staring at Richie’s lips, he really didn’t know how long he had been doing so. Only two seconds, he hoped. But Richie was looking at him questioningly. This was so humiliating.

“I have to go. See you around!” Eddie said as he fleed away, up the stairs.

Again, he heard Richie calling after him:

“You won’t always run away from me, Spaghetti!”

Eddie reached his door, opened it hastily and closed it as soon as he entered his home. He was determined to hide there until he found nothing attractive in this loudmouth of a neighbor.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday.

9 pm.

Music.

Eddie was worried. This couldn’t be good.

10 pm.

Music. Footsteps.

Were people dancing up there ?

10.30pm

Music. Footsteps. Laughters.

Obviously, this wasn’t over anytime soon.

11pm.

Music. Footsteps. Laughter. Singing.

Eddie was on edge. This was his bedtime. He had to go to sleep now, otherwise he’d be a useless zombie at work tomorrow.

A quarter before midnight.

Music. Footsteps. Laughter. Singing. Cheering.

Eddie had had enough. He had been trying unsuccessfully to sleep for almost an hour. And this party didn’t seem to have reached its end yet. He had to go upstairs.

Eddie had managed to avoid Richie since their last encounter. He didn’t understand what was happening to him. It scared him. The only rational thing to do was to flee from the source of his problem. But he couldn’t avoid him tonight.

Eddie got up and put his tennis shoes on. “Richie is dumb. Richie is gross. Richie is hideous. Richie is dull…” Eddie muttered to himself as he climbed up the stairs. There’s no way he would embarass himself like the other day.

In less than a minute, he was facing Richie’s door.

Eddie knocked and waited. The door opened. A sweaty and shirtless Richie appeared in front of him. Richie’s eyes widened for a split second. Eddie’s ones did, too. Richie wasn’t muscular exactly, but his thin upper body was toned and harmonious.

“Look who’s here! Eds!“

The brightest smile illuminated Richie’s face. Eddie’s anger threatened to fade away on the spot. So he looked down, and gathered his thoughts, trying to remember why he came in the first place. Oh, Right. He was annoyed. And angry. Not confused and attracted. No. Not. At. All.

“I know for a fact that you got a box full of shirts in there,” Eddie said, looking straight into Richie's eyes. “Why don’t you dress decently and put one on? And turn down the music. Do you know what time it is?”

Good. Annoyed and angry.

But as Eddie said the last words, his eyes fell to Richie’s torso, and lingered a few seconds too long.

Goddamn, Eddie, get a fucking grip !

“Tut-tut-tut-tut, don’t act as if you mind, Eds.”

“But I do! This music is so loud that I couldn’t hear myself thinking. Let alone sleeping.”

Richie came closer. “I wasn’t talking about the music,” Richie whispered.

“WHAT? I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” bellowed Eddie, feigning that he didn’t hear Richie’s latest innuendo.

“Awww, you’re so cute when you lie!” Richie answered, pinching Eddie’s cheeks. “Are you angry that I didn’t invite you? Come on, Eds, it’s not too late to have fun!”

As Eddie lifted his hand to pry Richie’s away, Richie grabbed it in his and made Eddie swirl around, rock-dancing style. Caught off guard, Eddie lost his balance and landed ungracefully face first into Richie’s bare chest.

Maybe it was because he was a little dizzy with the spin, but Eddie didn’t move right away. He inhaled deeply, and let himself enjoy the moment, surrounded by the appealing scent and the warm and soft skin of a too attractive guy. Goosebumbs erupted as he felt Richie lowering his head and pressed it to Eddie’s hair.

“Richie! What the fuck are you do….Aaah, I see.” said a smirking redhead girl coming from behind Richie.

As soon as Eddie heard her voice, he took the biggest step away from Richie, looking like a child caught red-handed tasting wine out his father’s glass for the first time: ashamed, but lightheaded and secretly pleased with himself. Richie, on the other hand, looked kind of smug.

The girl approached Eddie and held out her hand. “I’m Beverly. But everybody calls me Bev. And you are…? Oh, let me guess… Are you the snarky-but-adorable-living-downstairs little cutie I’ve heard so much about ?” she said, grinning wickedly.

Eddie took the girl’s – Beverly’s - hand and shook it. “Well, you must’ve mistaken me from somebody else. I’m Eddie. I’m not little, and definitely not cute. I live downstairs, though. ” he answered.

“I don’t think I am.” She winked at Richie, who nodded slightly, beaming, shameless. “Richie, are you gonna invite Eddie in or what ?”

“That’s what I was trying to do before you came snooping on me.” He turned towards Eddie. “Would you do me the honor of joining my fellow partners in crime and myself inside?” He asked.

“No, I can’t,”

“Oh, come on Eddie, It’ll be fun ! It’s saturday! Let loose a little! What do you have to lose?”

“A good night’s sleep so that I won’t completely suck at work tomorrow morning?”

Beverly looked pissed.

“Richie, don’t fucking tell me that you didn’t run it by your neighbors before letting us get so fucking loud! I’m so sorry Eddie. Richie is a hopeless asshole. ”

“That’s true,” Richie answered, shrugging as if saying ‘There’s nothing I can do about it’. “But I’ll make it up to you. You’re gonna go back to your home sweet home, and rest that adorable head of yours on your fluffiest pillow, and I promise you won’t hear a thing from now on.”

“Ok. Thank you. I’m sorry to be the buzzkill here…”

“You don’t have to be sorry for anything. Truthfully, I never thought we would be so noisy. I guess we got a bit carried away.”

Eddie rised a eyebrow. “Just a bit ?”

“Ok, Ok, maybe a whole lot. But I was so happy to invite my friends into my first grown-up kick-ass apartment!” Richie smiled so earnestly that Eddie felt any tiny little remaining specks of anger dissolve into a puddle of tenderness.

“Now, go Spaghetti! Go get some rest. My girl Bev and I are gonna put the kids to bed.”

“Sure we are! Bye Eddie! I’m glad we met!”

“Same here, Bev. Bye Richie.”

Five minutes later, Eddie laid in his bed, silence surrounded him. But his thoughts resonated louder than Richie’s music had earlier. He fell asleep around 2am. He woke up for work at 5.30.

 

 

Eddie was home, finally. His morning shift had been terrible.

When he reached the door, there was a paper bag hanging from the doorknob. He looked around, expecting someone to come and explain. But there was nobody there. He took the bag and looked inside it.

There was a brown Teddy bear, a bath oil bottle and a box of valerian root tea. Eddie didn’t understand. Someone must have found this and thought it was his. There could be no other explanation.

Eddie opened his door and stepped into his apartment. He removed his shoes and his jacket hastily and sat on his couch. He slowly emptied the bag, examined each item closely as if there were hidden clues that would lead to the owner of the bag. The Teddy bear was soft and fluffy. The jasmine scented bath oil bottle was a regular jasmine scented bath oil bottle. The tag on the tea box read : 'calms anxiety, reduces blood pressure and improves sleep'.

Eddie checked the bottom of the bag. There laid a blank sheet of paper folded in half he hadn't notices before. He unfolded it. His name was written on top of a badly handwritten message.

_Eddie,_

_I'm sorry for last night. I hope this will make up a bit for the lack of sleep and help you relax. Think of me when you enjoy a warm bath and snuggle with Mr Fluffles. ;-)_

_Richie_

As Eddie took a soothing bath, drank some valerian root tea and laid down on his couch for a nap with Mr Fluffles, a soft smile never left his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie loved running. To this day, he never found a better way to clear his head from any kind of worry, work-related, or anything else that he couldn’t get his mind off. Anything else, aka a certain neighbour he couldn’t stop thinking about.

It was ridiculous, really. Eddie had a stupid crush on Richie. From day one. He knew it.

It wasn’t like him at all. Even when he was in high school, his infatuations were well-thought out ones. He had standards, for fuck’s sake! He liked soft and strong, modest but smart guys. And he needed to know them for a while before deciding if he were attracted to them.

But with Richie, Eddie didn’t decide anything. And he wanted to do something about it. Taking control again. Getting rid of his burgeoning but powerful feelings. Because crushes never led anywhere, right? They were for dreamers, people who believed in soulmates, in love as first sight and all that kind of shit. Eddie Kaspbrak wasn't like these people. He was a down to earth guy who knew that a physical attraction and a engaging personality weren't enough to build a serious relationship. And as far as Eddie knew, Richie was just a big flirty tease who was definitely not looking for the love of his life.

But somewhere, in the back of his mind, Eddie wondered if it was so terrible to be a dreamer sometimes.

Eddie ran everyday since he’d received Richie’s gifts.

He ended his run with a sprint, hoping to release the tension he still felt all over his body.

When he entered his apartment building, Richie was there. Of course he was. 

Sitting at the bottom of the stairs, he was staring at the floor, looking far more serious than Eddie had ever seen him. As soon as he spotted Eddie, a soft look grazed his features, and a breathtaking smile was drawn on his lips. The same smile he gave Eddie when he last knocked on his door. The smile that Eddie saw in his head everytime he thought of Richie. Eddie wished this smile was only for him.

"Eddie Spaghetti! What a sight for sore eyes you are!“

"Hello to you too, Richie,” Eddie said, breathless. He bent over, his hands on his knees, his face strained, his eyes moving to the far corner of the room, where he found Richie’s box two weeks ago. He hadn’t yet decided if giving it back to Richie was one of the best or one of the worst decisions he’d ever made.

“How come I’ve never seen those shorts before? You shouldn’t be allowed to wear anything else.”

Here we go again.

“Yeah, because that would be so practical and decent. Especially at work.”

“You’re right. I guess you’ll have to keep them only for me.“ Richie’s tone was teasing, but he looked at Eddie as though he meant exactly what he said.

Maybe nothing would ever come out of his crush, but Eddie thought he might as well have a little fun. Two could play at this game.

Eddie straightened out his whole body and took a step towards Richie. “These are only for running,” Eddie said, a satisfied half-smile on his lips. “I’ve got another pair though, that I keep for indoor activities. You might like them, too.”

Richie gaped for a moment, eyes widening. Eddie smugness ebbed away as a mischievous look appeared on Richie’s face.

“I certainly would,” Richie got up slowly and came closer to Eddie. “What I would love even more--” Richie lifted his hand and wiped the sweat on Eddie’s forehead with his thumb, “--would be me making you as breathless and sweaty as you are right now.”

Eddie shivered. He dived deep into Richie’s soft eyes, trying to figure him out. Did he really mean it? Was he joking again? Was he looking for a casual hook-up? Eddie ever only had serious relationship. But maybe... Just this once...

Then Richie was leaning in. Slowly, carefully.

Eddie didn’t move. Eddie couldn’t move. He didn't want to anyway.  
His heart was beating loud. So loud that Eddie thought it was trying to say something. He listened intently.

_Kiss me._

_Kiss me._

_Kiss me._

Eddie closed his eyes. He wanted this. So much. He wanted Richie’s lips on his. He wanted Richie’s breath on his neck. He wanted Richie hands on his hips.

He wanted more.

Nothing happened.

Eddie opened his eyes. Richie wasn’t close anymore. He had turned around and he was walking towards the stairs. He sat there again.

"Did you really like my little excuse gifts?” Richie asked casually.

Eddie was no longer confused. He was lost. Completely. Perfectly. Infinitely. How could Richie act like nothing happened? Well, nothing really happened. But he really thought it was going to. And he thought Richie wanted it too.

He struggled to let his next words out.

“Oh…yes. Thank you again. You didn’t have to.”

Eddie hadn’t dared to find Richie to thank him properly. He had slipped a thank you note under Richie’s door instead. ‘Thank you for the gifts. I have not slept so well in years. Eddie :-)’

"Yeah, I did. This was the least I could do after everything. And I promise I won’t bother you with music anymore.” Richie was unreadable. He seemed...earnest, maybe remorseful. But Eddie couldn't really tell anymore.

“Maybe you could just check out with me before you let all hell loose in your apartment. You know, I don’t always take early shifts,"he answered, voice almost steady, but not quite.

“What about tomorrow?”

“Hmmm, I’m… Sorry, I…“

Richie giggled.

“Don’t squirm, Eds. I’m messing with you. You can plan a nice and relaxing evening.” Richie winked, and Eddie felt that he was missing out on something.

"Ok, thanks, I guess.”

Eddie made his way to the staircase. He felt like a complete idiot. He had played Richie’s game and he’d lost. There was no doubt left on Richie’s feelings, or lack thereof, more like. Once again, all Eddie wanted to do was running away and hide.

“You know, Bev scolded me until she went home for not checking up on you before the party. She was mad,” Eddie heard Richie say as he passed him by.

Eddie stopped walking abruptly. He clearly thought that the conversation was over. But now, it was like Richie didn't want him to leave. Eddie turned his head. Richie was looking straight ahead, grinning fondly.

“She seems like a really nice girl. She must be an awesome friend.”

“She is. If it wasn’t for her…” Richie's voice quivered. Eddie waited, intrigued.

“Let’s just say that I owe her big. Like indefinitely.” There was awe in his voice. But a ghost of despair lingered in his eyes.

In that moment, Richie seemed more vulnerable than Eddie’s ever seen him. It was unsettling, almost intimidating.  
Eddie felt a powerful urge to stay here. He knew he was being an idiot who always asked for more. But he just couldn't help it. There was something about Richie that fascinated him. He was so predictable sometimes, with his pick-up lines and shameless bad jokes. But sometimes, he just wasn't. Sometimes, when Eddie least expected it, Richie was earnestly sweet and caring. Eddie had to admit to himself that he liked Richie both ways.  
So he sat beside him and waited. He took advantage of the silence to watch Richie's profile.  
Eddie never had the chance to look at Richie's face like that, so closely. He was mesmerized by this soft spot just under Richie's nose, where his plump upper lip was drawing a graceful curve. He couldn't draw his eyes from this delicate feature.

After a short while, Richie broke the silence.

“You know, I promised her... Bev, I mean.... and myself, that I'm not gonna screw things up again.”

Richie turned his head to look at Eddie. His breath was taken away by Richie’s raw gaze.

“This is my second chance at life, Eds. And this time I’m going to do things right.”

Eddie just knew then what Richie was talking about. He gave him a smile. A smile that said a lot. A smile of understanding. A smile of possibilities.

Richie smiled back.

“What are you doing here anyway ?” Eddie asked, not wanting to force anything out of Richie.

“I was waiting for you.” Eddie gasped. “I saw you with those lovely shorts through my window earlier, and there was no way I wouldn’t come down here and wait till you were back to have a closer look!”

Eddie pressed his lips together. “Seriously, you just can’t stop, can you?”

“You got me all figured out, Eds.” Eddie wished it was true. “I’m waiting for the mailman. He thinks that I live at 3B, with the adorable Mrs Cooper. He must think that things got serious between her and me, since I’m banging her on a daily basis.”

Eddie shook his head in disapproval. “Richie, she’s almost 70”.

“Why, Eds, are you one of those people who thinks that there is an age limit for sex?”

“That’s not what I…You know what? Nevermind. I refuse to be dragged into this.” Richie’s eyes lit up, but Eddie didn’t let him talk. “I’m gonna go shower now.” Richie opened his mouth, but a giggling Eddie put a hand on it to prevent him from talking. “Shut the fuck up. You’re not allowed to talk anymore. I’m going home, and you won’t say another word until you hear my door closing. Alright?"

Richie nodded. Eddie felt his smile growing behind his hand.

Eddie released him and ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

Before he reached his door, he heard Richie shouting. "There are more efficient ways to make me stop talking, Eds! I’ll teach you someday!”

Eddie couldn’t stop giggling all through his shower

 

 

In the evening, Eddie was having a relaxing bath, again.

He never used to bath before. He couldn’t understand why people loved to steep in their own filth. But here he was, eyes closed, relaxed, enjoying the warm water and the delicate jasmine scent of the bath oil that made him think of Richie, again.

He was smitten, bewitched. Even more after their morning encounter. There seemed to be so much more to Richie than meets the eye.  
And Eddie no longer felt that Richie was only playing with him. This crush he's been harboring since they met seemed reciprocated, somehow. Eddie longed for it to evolve into something else. He longed for everything Richie. Even his irritating side.

_Guitar riffs echoing._

Eddie’s eyes opened wide. “I’m gonna kill him.”

_You need cooling  
Baby I’m not fooling_

“What ever happened to ‘I won’t bother you with music anymore, Eds'!” Eddie growled, getting out of his bath.

_I’m gonna send ya  
Back to schooling_

“'You can plan a nice and relaxing evening’ My ass!” Eddie took a towel and dried himself hastily.

_A-way down inside  
A-honey you need it_

What did he just think about Richie's annoying side, again?

_I’m gonna give you my love  
I’m gonna give you my love_

“I’m gonna give you hell, rather.” Eddie put a pair of sweat pants and a baseball t-shirt on.

_Want to whole lotta love_  
Want to whole lotta love  
Want to whole lotta love  
Want to whole lotta love 

Eddie exited from his bathroom with a murderous look on his face. He put his shoes on and headed upstairs, again.

Eddie knocked aggressively on Richie’s door. It opened and Richie appeared, with his wide and breathtaking smile. His curls were not messy, they were defined and bright and beautiful. His glasses were off too, and Eddie couldn’t help but notice how dark and wide his eyes were, even without his glasses on. He was not wearing a hawaïan shirt or a band t-shirt, but a light blue button-up that clinged to his upper-body, and that was slightly opened around the neck. Eddie daydreamed of pressing his lips there, in the dip between Richie's collarbones. And again, just like that, angry Eddie was gone. 

It was like Richie was waiting for a date, which bothered Eddie immensely. Right when he thought that Richie might be interested. He couldn’t have been more wrong, obviously. As Richie opened the door wider, Eddie noticed a nice table settled for two, with candles and everything. Richie turned the music down with a remote and just said “Hey”.

“Hi. Listen. I realize that you have a date, but–“

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Richie cut off.

“What do you mean, you don't know?”

Richie suddenly looked down. He opened his mouth then closed it. He seemed hesitant, nervous. Almost shy. He took a deep breath, and finally started talking.

"Well… you know how you said you wouldn’t date a stranger… I thought that, maybe, we could have dinner, and maybe watch a movie or something. I know you have to work tomorrow morning. I said you could have a nice and relaxing evening. And I meant it. But maybe you could have it with me. And maybe we could get to know each other. And maybe, after tonight, we won’t be strangers anymore. And, after tonight, if you feel like it, maybe you could ask me out someday.If you want.”

Eddie exulted inwardly. Richie wanted to know him better. Richie wanted Eddie to ask him out. His heart was threatening to burst out of his chest.

Richie was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He looked so fragile right now, deprived of his usual self-assurance. And adorable.

“That’s a lot of coulds and maybes,” Eddie said playfully.

“That’s because I don’t want you to feel obligated. Don’t try to spare me, I can take rejections pretty well. I’ll only cry myself to sleep afterwards, but I won’t let you witness this. It can get pretty ugly.” Richie's kidding tone wasn't enough to hide something else lying underneath.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want that. And what about all the music?”

“That would be me chickening out to ask you to dine with me before. I figured that my chances of you rejecting me would considerably lessen with the sight of a nice table and a breathtakingly handsome guy. All I had to do was to find a way to make you knock on my door."

Eddie was moved. He try to find words to convey how he was feeling right now. But Richie was impatient.

"Come on, it’ll be nice. But we’ll have to keep it down" Richie mock-whispered, "because the downstair neighbor hates it when I get too loud."

Eddie chuckled. “He seems like a real piece of work, this guy.“

“Nah, he’s alright. I think he’s looking for an excuse to talk to me,” Richie said with a wink. “And it’s all worth it, because he looks so cute when he’s angry.” Richie raised his hand to pinch Eddie's cheek. But Eddie was faster this time and pushed it back swiftly.

“Fuck off,” Eddie said, feigning annoyance, as Richie was laughing teasingly. 

“So what do you think, Eds?” Richie asked, face serious again, his tone so hopeful that Eddie couldn’t refuse him anything, even if he wanted to.

“Ok, but I can’t stay late because…”

“I know, you’re working tomorrow. That’s alright, you know, because your mother is coming later to…"

“Please, don’t.”

“Aw, Eds, that’s how you like me. Don’t try to deny it.” 

Eddie just couldn’t.

They bickered as Eddie followed Richie into his apartment and closed the door.

Eddie didn't wait for the end of the evening to ask Richie on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie have been dating for about 2 months.  
> And Richie is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M

Richie is laying in bed, eyes wide open, staring into the darkness, his hands under his head, fingers crossed, arms bent. Night is enveloping everything around him. He cannot see anything. It doesn't matter.

Because he's hearing it. It is like a soft breeze blowing through the trees on a summer night. Or like the sound of the ocean softly stroking the sand of the beach on a windless day.  
It is soothing, peaceful.

It is something that's keeping him grounded into reality. If it wasn't here, if he wasn't listening to it, he would think he was dreaming. If he were to realize that everything was just a dream, he would be devastated.  
There could be no going back now to the blur he's been living in all his short life long.  
It was like someone just came to him and said: "You know you need glasses, right?"  
"No kidding, man, I can see just fine," Richie would have answered, fully satisfied with the way he saw everything around him.  
But he would have put glasses on anyway, just to prove that he was right and didn't need them.  
But. Suddenly, everything would have looked different. Sharper, more detailed and much much prettier than before. Simply stunning.

Yes. Stunning is the right word. Stunning is how happiness looks like, now that he can see her accurately, whole and glorious.

Happiness was not a stranger. He'd known her since he was a kid. She was sweet and warm and comforting, just like his mother's hugs.  
Then happiness ran away. At first, he didn't realize she was gone, mistaking her for recklessness for a time. When he realized she wasn't there anymore, he thought she was lost for ever.  
But he went to bring her back. He got reacquainted with her gradually. Timidly, not to frighten her away. But bravely, overcoming difficulties with more courage than he thought he was capable of.  
He welcomed her, letting her settle with every small step he took toward her. With a mother's trust, a father's forgiveness or a friend's gentle push. With a word, a laugh, a smile or a kiss on the cheek.  
Happiness grew even more since the day Richie's new life began. With a job that made him proud, and a place of his own that he could call home. And with the smiling gaze of the prettiest brown eyes he had ever seen. He assumed that life couldn't get any better than this.  
He couldn't have been more wrong.

Because it never ever had been like this before, like he feels right now. Like he is floating. Like he is high. High on happiness.  
He can see her so clearly, even now, in the dark. She is beautiful, so bright and graceful.  
She's coming so close that he thinks he could grasp her with his hands.  
So close that he feels her sliding all over his skin, goose bumps erupting in the wake of her weightless steps. Then she sinks into his body, awaking butterflies that have been resting for so long, hiding, waiting silently to take their thrilling flight.

Happiness seems so real.  
Maybe because she is.

Like the soft breathing he has been listening to for hours now. This soft breathing that isn't a dream.

This soft breathing coming from someone who is laying beside him.

Eddie.

Eddie is right here, next to him. He is facing Richie, his right hand flat under his head. Richie can't see him. But Eddie hasn't moved since he fell asleep.

 

They made love earlier. It wasn't their first time together. But like every other time, it was far more than Richie ever experienced with anyone else, so intense, so intimate.  
A few hours before, Richie was on top of Eddie. Richie was moving slowly, enjoying Eddie's tightness around him. He couldn't see much, without his glasses. So he hid his face in Eddie's neck. There, he could breathe Eddie in, he could taste him with the tip of his tongue, he could feel his soft skin on his mouth, he could hear Eddie's breathing, getting heavier with every thrust. He felt Eddie's hands on his shoulders, fingertips grazing his skin. And then Eddie's hands roamed all over his arms, his chest, his back. Then Eddie gripped Richie's butt, following his movements, encouraging him to go even slower but deeper. Richie was trembling all over, his heart swelling with every touch.  
After a while, Eddie pushed Richie back gently, hands over Richie's chest. Richie stopped moving, silently wondering if there was something wrong.  
"I just want to look at you," Eddie answered Richie's unasked question. "You're so beautiful". Richie gasped, eyes opening wider, bewildered by the earnestness in Eddie's voice. And then Eddie's fingers were on his face, tracing his lips, his chin, his jaw, his cheekbones, his nose, his eyebrows. Richie grabbed Eddie's right hand with his left one, and slowly kissed Eddie's fingertips tenderly, one after another, trying to convey everything he had yet to say.  
All he could see of Eddie was a blur. But whatever Eddie would have asked right this moment, Richie would have done. So he let go of Eddie's hand and moved into him again, supporting his own weight on his outstreched arms, feeling Eddie's eyes on his face and his hands on his shoulders, until the moment they were both submerged with this all encompassing pleasure that gets even more intense when it's shared with someone who means more than anybody else ever did.

Afterwards, Eddie turned towards Richie, facing him, just like he is right now. He was smiling peacefully. Richie was facing him, too. His left hand was resting on Eddie's hip lazily, lightly stroking the soft skin there, making Eddie shiver slightly. Richie's right arm was folded under his head. He had put his glassed back on. Their frame was pressing into the flesh of his forearm. It kind of hurt, but Richie couldn't care less. He wanted to see Eddie as clearly as he could. They stayed like this maybe ten minutes, maybe an hour just looking at each other. Richie was fighting sleep, his eyelids were getting heavy. He knew he was only seconds away before falling asleep, despite the light that was still on in the room. He looked one last time into Eddie's perfect face. His mishevelled hair was falling in wavy strands on his forehead, his red kissed lips drew this soft smile that Richie knew was only for him. His light brown eyes reflected specks of gold. His long eyelashes grazed his cheeks with a delicate dancing shadow when he closed his eyelids, ultimately letting a single tear fall from the corner of his eye, then down the slope of his nose.

Richie was fully awake then, eyes widening, on the verge of panic.

"I love you," Eddie said in a whisper. Then he closed his eyes. His breathing slowed down and deepened. He was asleep.

That was then.

That was when pure happiness entered Richie's heart.

He felt it spread all over his shaking body, as realization dawned on him. Eddie loves him.  
"I love you," he just said.  
Eddie loves him.  
Eddie loves him.  
These words were echoing in his head over and over again. He wanted to drown in them, to let their beauty submerge his soul.  
He was in a daze, overwhelmed. It was bliss.  
He felt loved. Eddie loved him.

And he loved Eddie. He knew it. He had known it for a while now. Maybe since their first date. Or maybe even before that, since that not-date, that evening when they became friends. They had dined, to the candle light and a homemade dinner. All through the night, Richie's eyes wandered over Eddie's face, mesmerized by how it gave Eddie's emotions away: reverence and affection when he gushed about his best friend, passion and humility when he talked about his job, love and something like dread, when he alluded to his mother. He was captivated by Eddie's habit of brushing his blushing cheeks when Richie stared at him too intently, as if he could sweep the redness away. Richie would have loved to reach out and touch them, just to feel if they were as hot as they seemed. But he didn't, because it was not a date.  
Later, they had watched a movie, next to each other on Richie's couch, shoulder against shoulder. Sometimes, Richie's knee brushed against Eddie's, only because Richie had a hard time staying still. But it lingered a second too long, and Eddie didn't falter. So Richie thought about taking Eddie's hand in his, intertwining his fingers with his own. But he didn't, because it was not a date.  
Then the movie ended. Richie turned slightly towards Eddie,  
"I guess it's time for you to go back to Mr Fluffles," Richie said as the credits rolled.  
"Oh my god. I still can't believe it. How did you come up with the most ridiculous name for that poor teddy? " Eddie answered, grinning.  
"Aw Eds. Don't you see? Everything in your last sentence couldn't be more untrue. Let me enlighten you. First, that Teddy bear must be the most happy of all the stuffed animals on earth, because it has the privilege to sleep in your arms. Don't get your pretty cheeks all red, Eds," Richie teased, pointing at them, "I only speak the truth. And second, Mr Fluffles is like the most adorable name for a Teddy bear. Just like his first name."  
Eddie shook his head in amused disbelief.  
"You gave him a first name too."  
"Maybe I did"  
"What do you mean, 'maybe'? You just said you did."  
"Maybe, but I don't want to tell you."  
"But that's you who brought it up!"  
"Maybe I did."  
"Could you stop saying that?"  
"Maybe I can but I won't tell you."  
"It's the first time since I met you that you wanna keep your mouth shut about something," Eddie said, feigning annoyance.  
"That's because I enjoy getting my little Spaghetti's curiosity up and running!" Richie smirked.  
"Tell me that stupid first name, Richie," Eddie demanded, not bothering to scold Richie on the nickname. Eddie would not fight a losing battle.  
"I won't. And it's not stupid. It's a beautiful one."  
"Don't tell me you called it Richie."  
"No, I didn't."  
"It's Richard then, isn't it? You called it Richard."  
"Noooo?"  
"Oh my god, you're unbelievable."  
"Thank you!"  
"It wasn't a compliment!"  
"I think it was. I can see it in your eyes."  
"You're impossible."  
"Thank you!"  
Eddie gave up. He elbowed Richie lightly and looked at him.  
They stared at each other for a few seconds,and then they burst out laughing at the same time.  
When they both calmed down, they shared a soft smile.  
"You won't believe what Mrs Cooper told me this morning," Richie said, breaking the silence while he still could resist the urge to kiss those inviting pink lips.  
"Let me guess. She said that you could come over tonight if my mother stood you up?"  
Richie chuckled. "Could be, but no. She said that she was glad I was her new next door neighbor, because it was much more quiet since I moved in."  
"You're right, I don't believe it," Eddie deadpanned.  
Richie crossed his heart. "I swear that's what she said. I wouldn't lie to you," Richie added in an earnest tone that made Eddie's eyes soften.  
"I'm still gonna ask her next time I see her," he said flatly.  
Richie answered he was extremely offended that Eddie wouldn't believe him. Then Eddie pointed out that nobody in his right mind would ever believe this bullshit. Richie told Eddie he couldn't wait for the moment he would say a big old 'I told you so' to his face.  
And they bickered some more, and Eddie didn't go home.  
"I should go," he repeated a few times. But then Richie went on talking, or cracked another joke, and Eddie forgot to leave.  
Sometimes, Richie's jokes made Eddie laugh. It was a strange kind of laugh, high pitched and snorting. It was adorable. And exhilirating.  
Sometimes, his bad jokes made Eddie scowl and grumble. But his smiling eyes always gave him away. Richie didn't know what he preferred between laughing-out-loud Eddie, or not-for-real grumpy Eddie. But Richie knew he would say anything to have him either way.  
Ultimately, Eddie resolved to go home around 2 in the morning, with only 3 hours of sleep left before he had to wake up for his morning shift. As Eddie stepped into the hall, out of Richie's appartment, Richie leaned on the door frame and said he was sorry, but he really wasn't. Eddie didn't buy it anyway. "It's not the first time I don't get to sleep because of you," Eddie stated. Then he walked back to where Richie stood. "And I bet it won't be the last." He looked down and took one of Richie's hand into both of his, delicately. Richie froze, afraid to scare Eddie away if he were to move.  
Then Eddie's eyes stared into Richie's defiantly, as if saying 'will you try to stop me now?' He stood on tiptoes and kissed Richie on the cheek, making it last for a few seconds, inhaling the scent on Richie's skin.  
Richie closed his eyes, revelling in Eddie's feather-light touches until the kiss ended.  
"See you sunday, then," Eddie said, a breath away from Richie's ear. Richie nodded, beaming, excited for this date Eddie asked him on.  
Then Eddie let go of Richie's hand in a caress and headed back home.

Richie went straight to his bed and laid over the covers, fully clothed. He didn't even bother to take his contacts off. He raised his hand in front of his eyes, to examine the skin where Eddie had just touched him. It was strange because there wasn't anything different. He looked closer. Still nothing. He would have swear that something had changed, though. Then he brushed his cheek where Eddie kissed him. Maybe, if he was lucky, Eddie wouldn't kiss him on the cheek next time.

Richie didn't sleep at all that night. Every time he was about to, he felt like he was falling. As the first lights of morning entered his bedroom, it dawned on him that all he wanted to do was jumping instead. He hoped Eddie would hold his hand again as he did so.

 

Even before this evening, there always had been something about Eddie. From the moment Eddie first knocked on his door. He looked so pretty, with his perfectly combed hair, and his angel face, and his netly ironed clothes. And then Eddie started talking. He was so feisty in an adorable sort of way that Richie couldn't help himself going on full-mode-flirting on him. And somehow, it seemed to work. Every time Eddie said he wasn't interested, Richie could tell otherwise with Eddie's lingering gaze, or how he didn't back away when Richie touched him. But Richie felt Eddie was far from admitting to it.

Richie had a plan. From his window, he saw Eddie going out for a run. He was going to wait for him to return, and invite him to dine with him, a friendly neighbor act. That way, if he was going to lack flour or sugar one day, as he would be baking a cake for himself, he could knock on Eddie's door to borrow some. That was the reason. The official reason. Getting to know each other better. Yes, that was a good plan. Of course, Richie’s real motives were completely others.  
Then Richie's plan didn't went as smoothly as he expected to. Because Eddie came back all sweaty, wearing these amazing shorts that would undoubtedly fill Richie's dreams for a few weeks at least. So Richie flirted again.  
And, against all odds, Eddie flirted back. He was good at it. Like, really good. Like he knew exactly what he had to say to turn Richie on.  
So Richie came closer to Eddie, bent down, and Eddie closed his eyes. He clearly wanted Richie to kiss him. Richie couldn't believe it. His eyes fell to Eddie's mouth, he raised his hand slowly, he wanted to kiss it so much.  
He was going to cup his face and then touch his lips with his thumb. And then, Eddie was going to gasp and Richie was going to brush Eddie's lips with his in a soft kiss. And maybe Eddie would smile and kiss Richie back. The kiss would become heated, needy. Then Richie would press Eddie against the wall, both getting hard against one another. And they would go to Eddie's appartment maybe. And they were going to have rough sex, maybe on the floor, or on the couch.They wouldn't make it to Eddie's bedroom.  
As he was about to make it happen, a voice echoed in his head.  
_"Don't take the easiest road, Rich. It won't lead far," Beverly said._  
_"No shit, Yoda! When did you become so wise?" Richie half joked, exasperated. He didn't need The Talk, especially not from a girl who made her fair share of mistakes herself._  
_"I mean it, Rich. You've got to wake the fuck up and begin making the right choices." She looked mad, glowering at Richie, armed crossed on her chest, red cheeks and red hair contrasting with the whiteness of the hospital room._  
_"You don't get to tell me what to do."_  
_"You're damn right I don't. But look at you right now. Look where it all got you. Don't you dare tell me that this is what you want for you."_  
_"Truly, I've never been better. I'm living on my own terms, nobody's here to tell me what a failure I am. Everything's great."_  
_"I found you completely wasted, chocking on your own vomit. Tell me, how the fuck is that great?"_  
_"That was an accident, it won't happen again."_  
_"Maybe it will. Maybe it won't. But I will not stand here watching you wasting your life away. I'm here for you. Whenever you realize that you're going nowhere. Until then..." She kissed Richie on the forehead and went away._  
_One month later, Richie showed up at her door, and she let him in._

He couldn't take the easy road with Eddie. He knew too well where it would lead : a one time hook-up and months of awkward encounters in the halls of their apartment building.  
Richie didn't want that anymore. So Richie didn't kiss Eddie, and turned away reluctantly.  
He did not see the hurt in Eddie's eyes. He didn't muster enough courage to look at him. But he heard it in his voice when he talked, and in his silence when he didn't, and in his steps when he began to retreat. Richie couldn't stand it. He had to make him understand.  
Because there was something about Eddie.  
Something that made Richie want to prevent Eddie from running away.  
Words weren't easy to find sometimes. But somehow, those that he dared to speak then seemed to be the right ones, because Eddie stayed, and smiled. And maybe understood?

Richie finally knows now that he had made the right choices that day.  
He is still lying on his bed, slowly emerging from the daze his mind has been navigating in the last few hours. He doesn't even remember turning the lights off. How long has he been lying here in the dark? When did he take his glasses off? He doesn't have a fucking clue. And it really doesn't matter.  
What does really matter is that Eddie loves him, and he doesn't want to lose another second.  
He turns to face Eddie again, just like before Eddie fell asleep. But closer. Much closer. As he takes Eddie in his arms, Richie feels him shift and awaken slightly, nestling his head on Richie's chest and putting his arms around his waist. "I love you too," Richie says, voice shaking slightly. Then he feels Eddie smile against his chest, kiss him softly there, and hook one leg over Richie's.  
They both fall asleep, tangled up in each other, very uncomfortable, but very happy. Happier than they've ever been.


End file.
